Exception
by catalyst193
Summary: Everyone knew Sasuke didn't like sweets, but when Naruto stands there oh so innocently, with a cookie sticking out of his mouth? How could anyone resist that? SasuNaru.


The bell finally rang, releasing Naruto from hell.

No just kidding. It was time for lunch.

Striding across the classroom, nudging Kiba in the shoulder he said, "What's for lunch today?"

"Hell if I know. And don't you just bring ramen every day?" Kiba rose an eyebrow, stuffing his books in his locker, and slamming it shut before anything could fall out.

"I'm out. I'll just buy a bag of chips or something," the blonde added, grabbing his wallet out of his own locker across the hallway. Thankfully, the hall was already empty, so they could talk without screaming to hear each other.

"See you at lunch man," Kiba said, and bid farewell, speed walking away. What the hell was his hurry?

"Hello Naru-chan."

Oh, FUCK.

Straight forward, Naruto kept his eyes on his destination, and almost ran away from the chuckling voice behind him. But of course, the damn thing grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere.

"There's no one in the hallway, Naru-chan. And it's lunch time. Gives us plenty of time to—" Shivering at the husky voice so close to his ear, Naruto snatched his arm back and walked dignified to the lunchroom, ignoring the taunting perverted whisperings behind him.

Finding Kiba and Neji in line, he pulled up to them with relief. Searching around for any sign of the molesting raven, and then sighing when he didn't see him, Naruto faced Neji.

"He keeps STALKING me. I swear it's getting so goddamn awkward."

Neji snapped himself up from the wall, "He's not stalking you, obviously."

"Uh yeah, man, he is. He's like, fucking everywhere." Kiba said, resting an arm on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't realize, however, he practically just signed a death warrant from the man who was watching him with infuriated jealousy from across the lunch room.

"Well, I expect that's because he's in all of Naruto's classes…and homeroom…and lunch hour. Although I don't think that's exactly a coincidence," Neji said thoughtfully, and then turned around to grab a tray from the rack, "can't you just ignore him?"

"I _can't. _He follows me everywhere! He followed me to the bathroom! And he stares at me when I get out of the car in the parking lot! _And his locker is right next to mine in PE. He always stares at my—"_

Naruto didn't get to finish that sentence, since a looming presence behind him made their selves known, casually knocking off Kiba's arm on Naruto's shoulder and replacing it with his own.

Naruto shoulder's tensed and he shakily looked up at Sasuke's smug face. "It's not very nice to run when somebody is trying to talk to you Naru-chan." Sasuke said, smirking.

Blushing, Naruto rose from his seat. "I'm gonna get some cookies or something," Naruto informed Kiba.

"Y-Yeah sure man." Kiba stuttered, his eyes flashing back and forth from Naruto and Sasuke feverishly. Honestly, Kiba was always kind of freaked out by Sasuke and feared what the future had in store for his blonde friend.

Naruto swiftly walked towards the vending machine located in the hallway outside the lunchroom. And of course, Sasuke followed him.

Naruto inserted some money and pressed the buttons. When the bag of yummyness dropped, he bent down to retrieve it, giving Sasuke a full view of his ass. Feeling Sasuke's perverted gaze he quickly snapped up and turned around, with the bag of cookies in hand.

"Pervert." Naruto mumbled. He opened the bad and stuck a small cookie half way into his mouth. Before Naruto could blink Sasuke was inches away from his face, his teeth latched to the other half of the cookie sticking out of Naruto's mouth. Blushing furiously, Naruto bit the cookie successfully breaking off Sasuke's side. Naruto tried to back away but a strong hand on his lower back held him in place.

Chewing the cookie, Sasuke swallowed, "Not bad." His eyes held pure mischief. "But look at that, you have some crumbs on your cheek..." He leaned in and his tongue flicked away the small remains the cookie around Naruto's lips.

Naruto's face was flushed in an adorable pink by the time Sasuke pulled away, licking his lips. "Thanks for the little taste, Naru-chan." Sasuke bid a goodbye, leaving Naruto flustered, extremely embarrassed.

**Haiii you little perverts. This isn't usually my writing style, but me and my perverted friend were pervertedly talking about SasuNaru at school the other day (when do we not?) and she came up with this perverted idea, hahahaha. So I wrote some, but lost inspiration, so she finished it for me. After some of my editing, and tweaking, WE ARE DONE. Aren't we amazing? Her version is a bit different from mine, though. Thanks for reading, and if you review or some shit like that we'll send you imaginary virtual cookies? Go check out randomorange22's profile. ESPECIALLLY IF YOU WANT A FLUFFY AMAZING DEINARU FANFICC. K? k. **

**/./signoutttt.**


End file.
